Before Marriage After Marriage
by Violet Memories
Summary: Rose Belikov - recently married and in love. That doesn't mean the two are related of course. After being forced to marry Dimitri Belikov, Rose can still only think about the one man who she actually loves - Adrian Ivashkov. Will she learn to love her new husband or will she find a way back into her boyfriends arms? Title subject to change. Please leave me some ideas. Cheers.
1. The Wedding

**Hi to anyone and everyone reading this. Obviously it's a new ff. My previous account was Breahtifyoufinddimitrihot, however I have lost the password to this account and for some reason cannot recover it. Anyway, enjoy and review if you like. Based loosely on Dhadkan.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride."

As my new husband leaned in to kiss me, I turned my head slightly so that his lips made contact with my cheek. In my peripheral vision, I could see my father's face growing angry. It wasn't my fault though. What was I supposed to? This man standing in front of me in all his six-foot glory was not someone who I'd wanted to marry. With his dark brown hair almost reaching shoulders, deep eyes only a few shades lighter and damn soft looking lips, he was without a doubt gorgeous.

However, he wasn't Adrian Ivashkov.

Adrian Ivashkov was my boyfriend and the love of my life. Well, ex-boyfriend now, but still. He'd asked my father many times for my hand in marriage and in return I'd begged my father for days on end to let us marry. Of course, Abe wouldn't listen to a work either of us had to say. Yesterday, I had tried one last time. What a waste of time.

"_The Belikovs are good people, Rose. Olena has been both your mother's and my friend for almost a lifetime. We promised each other a long time ago that you will marry Dimitri," he told me._

"_What about Adrian, Dad? I love him. He'd be suited so much better to me. He'll take better care of me. He's known and dated me for years, he's fucking rich, he loves me and I actually know him! What is this great Belikov dude that you've picked out turns out to be some wife-basher! You can't d-"_

"_-Rose! That's enough. I have heard enough. You're right; you don't know anything about that family which is why you need to keep your damn mouth shut. That family has been through a lot and without meeting them, you have no right to judge them."_

"_You can't make me marry his," I fumed. "You can drag me to the alter but I'll say no. I'll say no as many damn times as I need to, but I won't marry him. If I get married, it will only be to Adrian."_

"_If you choose Adrian you will lose us forever, Rose. We raised you, not Adrian. If you love us than you will marry Dimitri. He's a nice boy, Rose, and he's expecting to get married tomorrow and I don't believe he will take well to the embarrassment of being left at the alter."_

_As much as I loved Adrian, my dad's words brought me to a standstill. My family was everything to me and if I was willing to choose Adrian over them, I would have just eloped with him. My eyes were beginning to blur which could only mean the dam was about to burst._

"_Don't make me choose, Dad. Please, you know I'd never leave you and Mom but don't you love me enough to let me make my own decisions?"_

"_We do love you, Rose," he told me gently. "That's why we're doing this. You may not see it now, but you will one day."_

"_All I will ever do is regret."_

"_We'll see."_

That was how I ended marrying Dimitri Belikov whose hand held mine and led me our car. As a wedding gift – or prison sentence in my opinion – my parent had paid for a two week honeymoon in Greece.

My new husband opened the backdoor of the car and gestured for me to hop in. "Ladies first, Roza," he told me a small smile.

I huffed loudly and pushed past him to get in. What had my father sentenced me to?

* * *

**How was it? Leave a review if you can :) I know it was a short one but baby,**** I'm just getting started!  
**

**xx Neha.**


	2. The Deal

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead. Based loosely off Dhadkan.**

* * *

Santorini was beautiful. After a thirty-minute awkward-as-hell car ride, and fourteen hours on plane time with Dimitri, I was able to appreciate being on the ground with my own personal space around me.

Which brings me back to Santorini. As a part of my father's gift, he had hired out a beach house for the Dimitri and I. We arrived at night, but with the soft sand, calm ocean and soft breeze, I knew that this place would be amazing in the morning.

As Dimitri slowly wrapped an arm around my waist, I shoved him off and walked ahead of him, leaving him to bring our luggage. The beach house was pretty cool. It was spacey and the walls were painted light lavender, complete with white furniture. After storming around and checking the place out, I finally made my way to the bedroom. Of course, there was only one.

Shortly after I had plonked myself down on the cushioned bed, my husband strode into the room and sat down beside me. I didn't mind sitting next to him that much, not until the bastard tried to kiss me anyway. It had happened in a number of seconds. First I was facing out the window, the next second his hand had cupped my chin and his lips were suddenly upon mine.

I shoved him off and backed up onto the floor, shock coursing through me. What happened to nice guy? Oh gosh, I had technically just cheated on Adrian. He still didn't know that I was actually married and after finding out that this guy had just kissed me? He would be absolutely livid.

"What. The. Fuck. Was that?!" I shrieked at him.

Although hurt brushed across his face briefly, he quickly replaced it with a neutral mask. "It's our wedding night, Roza. Isn't this what people do on their wedding night?"

"I…you…bu…I..nuh…no!" I stuttered. "I don't want to! I don't even know you and you're trying to get in my pants?! Have some shame!"

He sighed loudly and let his head and back flop onto the mattress.

"I knew it," he sighed.

I sat up a little from when I had landed on the floor. "Knew what?" I asked him, suspiciously.

"You never wanted to marry me."

"No shit Sherlock," I glared.

"I told Abe that I would be ready to marry you at any given time, but only if you wanted the same thing. I asked him time and time again and every time he assured me that you were."

Of course he had. My father was also known as Zmey, which was Russian for snake. Why did they call him this? Because he was a sly bastard.

I groaned loudly and stuffed my head in my hands. "You got sucked into this as much as I did."

A tiny smile played on his lips. "Not entirely. I was happy to marry you – I just thought you were too," he took a deep breath. "It's okay though, Roza. People can be married without having to be lovers. We could always learn to be friends though."

I perked up a little. "Friends?"

"Why not? We'll be living together so we may as well try to get along, right? I'm not a bad guy, Rose. Give me a chance and I think we'll become good friends. Before you know it we'll having a few drinks and listening to some 80's tunes," he laughed lightly.

I had to admit, was kind of beginning to like this man. He really wasn't too bad. Wait a minute…

"You drink?"

"No," he smiled. "But Abe's told me that you enjoy it just a little too much."

"Aren't you Russian? Doesn't that mean you should like, I don't know, vodka or something?"

"Roza, I'm not sure you know the meaning of vodka. Have you had Russian vodka before? It's rocket fuel."

I laughed loudly. "Maybe one day, huh? I think I've probably drained half of America's vodka by now. I may as well start on Russia's suppl-" I was cut off by the huge yawn that ran through me.

"You must be tired; it's been a long flight. You sleep on the bed – I'll take the couch. Goodnight, Roza."

"Goodnight," I replied as I got up and threw myself on the bed.

He was far from Adrian but maybe, maybe Dimitri Belikov wasn't _so _bad after all.

* * *

**Leave me some love,  
**

**xx Neha.**


	3. Telling Lissa

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

The next week was difficult to say the least. We were still on our honeymoon and still had one more week to go. However, it wasn't being on our honeymoon that was the issue here. Dimitri had stayed true to his word thus far and had not tried to 'consummate' our marriage physically again. He'd also taken to approaching me as a friend, as he had promised.

It was hard though; Dimitri was trying his best to make things work for us and I still hadn't told him the real reason that I hadn't wanted this marriage. Of course in saying that, I still had to get a hold of Adrian to let him know that I was now a married woman. I had tried calling him at least seventy times but all I got was his voice mail message stating that he was 'partying it up in the Caribbean but had yet to see any pirates. Lissa and Christian had gone with him – I almost had too, but my father had given some bullshit excuse about 'family time'.

Anyway, back on the point, I was having trouble adjusting to living with someone who wasn't my family or Lissa. Although I was getting to know Dimitri a lot better, I still felt like I was living with a complete stranger. I would get up in the morning to take a shower only to find it occupied, or I would go to watch the television only to find Dimitri sitting there watching some boring-assed documentary. It was so frustrating.

Oh, and let's not forget the housework. Actually, better yet, let's forget it! Housework was a disaster for me. I'd never had to do things for myself back at home because my father had always kept a plentiful supply of employees to do everything for us – he kind of had to, considering how bad my mother and I were at housework. Yesterday I had tried to wash the dishes and somehow managed to smash two plates and one glass. It was beyond frustrating for me. Dimitri on the other hand was a domestic king.

Obviously the Belikov's hadn't had as much wealth as my family and Abe had told me that before I'd been shoved into this marriage. Still, I hadn't expected Dimitri to be such a . . . well . . . such a housewife. From cooking to cleaning to doing the laundry, Dimitri was amazing. He also enjoyed doing housework which confused me to no end. We'd spoken though, and decided that once we move into the house my dad bought us, we would hire some workers of our own.

Right now Dimitri had gone out to do some grocery shopping, which might I add, I had actually tried doing on our second day here. Somehow, I managed to spend ninety-eight dollars and seventy-three cents on chocolate and chips. Dimitri wasn't impressed – apparently 'real' food included fruits and vegetables. That man had no taste.

So where did that leave me? This morning I had woken up to a text from Lissa asking me why the hell I had called her so many times and if I was okay. Well, it was time to break the news so after mustering up as much courage as I could, I hit the dial button.

"Rose? Oh my goodness, are you okay? Christian and I only just got back last night and I had thirty-seven missed calls from you and then I texted you and you didn't reply and oh my gosh I thought someone had raped and killed you and oh my, Rose say something! Are yo-"

"-I'm fine, Liss," I cut her rambling off. "I haven't been raped and I haven't been murdered."

"Oh thank goodness!" she exclaimed. "So why all the calls? You knew we'd be gon-"

"It was really urgent, Liss. I really needed your help and support."

"Help? Support?" I could practically see her tilting her blonde head in confusion. "I thought you said you were okay and that nothing bad had happened."

I took a deep breath, "I didn't exactly say _that_, Liss. Something bad _did _happen."

"I knew it," she gasped. "What's wrong, Rose? I'm really beginning to worry."

"I got married, Liss," I sighed.

"What? No. That's not possible. I was just with Adrian like, forty hours ago."

"I didn't marry Adrian," I told her as I held my breath. At my end I could hear the front door close and I knew Dimitri was back. "My dad forced me to marry his friend's son. Listen we're on our honeymoon and he's just got back. I'll call you later on, Liss. Love you, bye!" I hung up before she could reply and turned around to meet Dimitri.

"Your dad?" he asked, smiling.

"No, actually. My best friend. She's been at the Caribbean with Ad . . . with a guy I think is going to propose soon. His name's Christian. He's a snarky ass but he's a good guy. Anyway, she just got back this morning so I thought I should call her and tell her about . . . well you know . . . us."

"Maybe we can have them over when we get back?"

"Yeah, yeah. They would love that. Anyway, what's for dinner?" I asked as I tried to pear into the brown paper bag he had set onto the counter.

"Something without chocolate," he teased back.

"Shut up," I laughed as I elbowed him. He was a pretty intense person but so easy to be around. "So, what are you making?"

"Souvlaki."

"Whose-lucky?"

He laughed. "Souvlaki, Roza. It's Greek. I figured since we're here, we should actually try something Greek."

"Well," I began as I wrapped an apron around my waist. "Don't just stand there then! Let's cook!"

* * *

**You know the drill - leave me some love!  
**

**xx Neha.**


End file.
